<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Share With The World by JenBullbennycolonfan23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378772">What We Share With The World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23'>JenBullbennycolonfan23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, married and in love but also flashbacks of how it all started</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenBullbennycolonfan23/pseuds/JenBullbennycolonfan23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Amaro and Rafael Barba are married . They live in California.   Rafael teaches at  Pepperdine University in the English Literature department  and Nick is semi retired with a pension from NYPD but he works corporate security for a  company near their home that is similar to Google .  He can see both of his kids and there is a dog named  Carlos that is a Pomeranian and Husky mix that Rafael found on his campus near a dumpster and  just brought home . He is more Rafael’s dog than Nicks but will occasionally crawl up on the couch when Nick is watching a movie or football and stay by him .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Amaro and Rafael Barba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ Rafael got me to wear a tux.”   Nick said while he was getting dressed that morning before the wedding.  Sonny Carisi said “ He does have a way with words.”    Nick had some streaks of gray in his hair and a little beard at the moment.   But Rafael liked it .  “ I’m glad everybody could come and be with us. We wanted to keep it small and just for family.   Plus since it’s on a resort property we could have everything right here.”  Sonny nodded.  “ It’s a beautiful day and you can just feel the beginning of fall in he air.”   Sonny commented.   Nick was t feeling nervous at all.  He felt centered and like this was what was supposed to happen in his life .  He hadn’t expected Rafael to walk into it two years before but he had and something had just been right .  And here they were now about to make it real in front of the people they cared about the most . That made the  day great.<br/>
Over in the next room of the lodge:  Olivia said “ So Rafa are you ready? This is a big day for you .” She smiled and looked beautiful in a champagne colored gown with a matching jacket .   “ I’ve never been more ready  for anything in my life including the first time I ever had a trial in my former life.  “ He smiled at her.  “ I a, so glad everyone could be here to celebrate this with us.  We thought about just having a civil ceremony first but then we decided we wanted our family here with us,  “   They talked a little more as Rafael got dressed. “ There may be a surprise for everyone though.  Wait until you see  Nick.”    “ His life  really is good for him here.”<br/>
Olivia smiled. “ Because he has you.”   Rafael’s eyes softened.  “ Thank you Liv.”, there is a gift bag for you in your room later . But that’s a surprise so you have to wait and see what’s in it.”<br/>
“ All right , I think that I can get away with doing something for you .”  She opened a dark blue bag that was on the corner table and pulled out the brand of Scotch that  Rafael liked once upon a time .  She opens the bottle and poured a little into two tumblers for them.   “ I wanted to make a private toast here but I will save th goodie  for later .”     “ To you Rafael Barba, my best friend. I have never seen you look more truly  content and comfortable in your own skin right now.   I am so glad you have found happiness and a real partner to share your life with. I love you my friend and my brother .”  Then they swallowed their drinks slowly.    Rafael kisses her on the side of her face.  “ Very sweet Olivia. If I had been able to have a sister I would have chosen one like you .  I love you and now why don’t we go about getting me married to this handsome guy down the hall. “ He laughed.      “ Sounds like a plan to me.”  They headed out the door to go to the room where the ceremony was going to be held.  Rita Calhoun who was now a judge was going to marry them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometime back when Nick and Rafael were in a  relationship . Both still worked with SVU and in Nee York . I get ideas and just go with them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before <br/>“ So what’s this ?” <br/>“ I’m having a cigarette.”  He shrugged.<br/>“ You quit didn’t you ?”<br/>“ I was in the mood.”  <br/>“ I see so that’s how you’re going to be Nick.”<br/>“ Look I’m tired from being undercover, my back is aching and I feel like I’m trying to come down with something . If that doesn’t work for you Rafael I’ll spend the night at my place tonight instead of yours.  “  <br/>“ Well then.  My door will be open if you change your mind.  I’m only trying to be here. It isn’t easy for me when you’re not home either . I had to go and fall in love with a hotheaded Cuban detective.   madre de dios.”  He mumbled.<br/>“ Oh hell no you don’t get to talk to me about falling in love and throw Spanish at me , corazon.  I need a hot shower followed by a cold beer and then you in bed.  That’s all.  Let’s go home. I have  some time before I get debriefed tommorrow and I don’t want to hang around the squad at the moment.”<br/>“ All right. My place?”<br/>“ Yes I have to admit I like that blue blanket on my side of the bed. It makes me feel snug.”<br/>Rafael’s eyebrow raised.  “ Did you just say snug?”<br/>“ Yeah so?”<br/>“ Nothing it’s cute .”<br/>“ Let me go inside and get my stuff and then we can go.”<br/>Rafael’s hand reached out and held Nicks for a moment.<br/>“ All right , I need a few things inside too. “<br/>They went back into the squad room and got their things.  Then they walked to the elevator casually.  Rafael was a little behind Nick .</p><p>    Sometime later that evening :  Nick had showered and changed into some sweats that he slept in and just left at Rafael’s .  He put on an older white t shirt before he walked into the bedroom.    Rafael came in a few minutes later with a bottle of cold beer that he popped open and handed to Nick with a gentle kiss on his cheek.   “ I like it when you have the start of a beard.”<br/>“ You do counselor?” <br/>“ Yes.”<br/>“ Something I didn’t know.”  Nick took a swallow of beer slowly.<br/>Rafael’s hand rested on his hip gently.<br/>“ If I just want to sleep tonight  is that okay?”<br/>“ Sure I just like you close.”<br/>“ Someone’s sentimental tonight.”<br/>“ I have my moments.”<br/>“ Yes you do.”<br/>Nick finished the beer a little while later and then the lights were turned off in the bedroom.  He felt Rafael’s arm wrap around his waist and gently move closer to his back. Who knew Rafael Barba was a cuddler between the sheets.  Nick found it endearing.  He saw the softer parts of the DA when it was just them.   His breathing relaxed as he drifted off.   He should really allow himself to be taken care of more often .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>